SO CLOSE, YET SO FAR
by kRieZt
Summary: diambil dari plot Sengoku Basara Judge End. Chosokabe Motochika pergi ke Sunpu untuk bertemu dengan Tokugawa Ieyasu karena telah menyerang Shikoku dan membunuh anak buahnya. Selain harus berurusan dengan Ieyasu, masalah pelik ini menyebabkan renggangnya ikatan antara dia dengan Date Masamune. Bagaimana dia akan menyelesaikannya? SB Judge End plot. OOC, typos, don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**SO CLOSE, YET SO FAR**

Cast : Tokugawa Ieyasu, Date Masamune, Chosokabe Motochika, Maeda Keiji

Rating : K+

Genre : Drama

Disclaimer : all characters belong to CAPCOM

Warning : slight boy's love, OOC, typos, don't like don't read!

* * *

Istana Sunpu, provinsi Shizuoka…

Date Masamune datang ke istana ini untuk kedua kalinya, di dampingi Katakura Kojuuro dan semua pasukan Date. Di kali pertama, dia datang menemui Tokugawa Ieyasu untuk menanyakan banyak hal mengenai usaha mantan jenderal Toyotomi itu menyatukan Jepang. Selain itu, dia ingin membalas kekalahannya melawan Ishida Mitsunari. Karena dia tidak mempunyai pasukan yang cukup banyak, di kunjungannya yang kedua ini, dia memutuskan untuk membentuk persekutuan dengan Ieyasu.

"Terima kasih sudah menyanggupi permintaanku, Dokuganryu. Aku memang sudah sangat lama ingin menjalin hubungan baik ini denganmu," kata Ieyasu yang sedang menjamu Masamune makan siang di ruang makan istananya.

"Date tidak pernah membentuk persekutuan apa pun dengan daimyo lain. Bahkan kami lebih suka bertindak sendiri daripada harus merepotkan orang lain membantu misi kami," tegas Masamune. "Kojuuro yang mengusulkan ini sebenarnya. Awalnya aku sering menolak, namun akhirnya kusadari kekuranganku."

"Tidak ada salahnya membentuk persekutuan, Dokuganryu. Suatu hari nanti, kau akan berhadapan dengan musuh dalam jumlah besar. Kekuatanmu sendiri tidak akan mampu melawan mereka."

"Apakah aku satu-satunya yang tergabung dengan barisanmu, Ieyasu?"

"Tidak, aku sudah membentuk persekutuan dengan beberapa daimyo lain. Tapi dengan adanya kau di barisanku, entah kenapa aku merasa cukup kuat. Aku tidak lagi kekurangan kekuatan untuk berhadapan dengan Mitsunari dan pasukannya dari barat."

"Sebelum kau berhadapan dengannya, apakah kau mengizinkan aku untuk melawannya lebih dulu?"

Ieyasu tersenyum dan menjawab, "Aku tahu kau punya urusan sendiri dengannya. Tapi yang boleh mengalahkan Mitsunari hanya aku seorang, Dokuganryu."

" _Don't worry_ , Ieyasu. Paling tidak, aku akan merasa puas setelah melihatnya bertekuk lutut di depanku."

-000-

Masamune sekarang sudah resmi menjadi bagian dari pasukan timur yang dipimpin oleh Ieyasu. Di Sunpu, dia mengajukan diri menjadi penjaga garis depan istana bersama beberapa orang pasukannya. Dia meminta Kojuuro untuk membantu Ieyasu menyusun strategi perang yang akan mereka jalankan di Perang Sekigahara. Hanya tinggal menghitung minggu saja, perang besar itu akan dimulai. Masa depan Jepang akan ditentukan dengan perang 2 kubu itu.

"Hitto!" Naga Bermata Satu itu mendengar salah seorang prajuritnya memanggil namanya ketika dia sedang berjaga di salah satu pos. "Lapor! Penjaga gerbang Istana Sunpu mengatakan bahwa ada 2 orang daimyo yang sedang bergerak kemari."

"Siapa saja orangnya?" tanya Masamune lalu bertolak dari posnya bersama prajuritnya menuju gerbang istana.

"Chosokabe Motochika dari Shikoku dan Maeda Keiji dari Kaga."

"Apa mereka datang bersama pasukan mereka?"

"Tidak, Hitto. Mereka datang hanya berdua saja."

"Kau temui Ieyasu dan laporkan hal ini padanya. Kedatangan Saikai no Oni dan Pengembara itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan dia."

"Hai'!"

Pintu gerbang istana dibuka dan masuklah Chosokabe Motochika bersama Maeda Keiji. 4 orang pasukan Tokugawa menggiring mereka masuk untuk kemudian disambut oleh Masamune. Daimyo Oshuu itu melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan menyapa mereka, " _Welcome to Sunpu_! Apa kedatangan kalian kemari ingin bergabung dengan Ieyasu?"

Maeda Keiji langsung menjabat tangan Masamune dan berkata, "Aku tidak tahu kau ada di sini, Dokuganryu! Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Atas permintaan Ieyasu, aku bergabung dengan pasukan timur miliknya. Sudah 3 hari ini aku berada di sini, Maeda."

Ketika Masamune hendak menyapa Motochika, dia melihat sorot mata Bajak Laut itu tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Pria berambut perak itu terlihat enggan berbicara dengannya. Senyum lebarnya tidak tergambar di wajahnya. Berusaha tidak mempedulikannya, Masamune tetap memberanikan diri mendekatinya dan menyapa, "Yo, apa kabarmu, Saikai no Oni?"

Mata biru Motochika lalu memandang dingin ke mata kelabu Masamune. Dia lalu membuang pandangannya ke arah lain dan berkata, "Di mana Ieyasu, Dokuganryu?"

Sejenak Masamune terdiam mendengar nada bicara Motochika yang terkesan menjawab, "Dia ada di dalam istana, sedang menyusun strategi perang bersama Kojuuro."

Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, Motochika langsung melangkah melewatinya pergi ke bangunan utama komplek istana. Jangkar besarnya dipanggul di bahunya, rantai-rantainya terdengar bergemirincing mengikuti langkahnya. Dari belakang, Masamune dan Keiji berjalan mengikutinya. Keduanya saling melempar pandangan bertanya. Mereka sengaja memperlambat langkah mereka supaya pembicaraan mereka tidak didengar oleh Motochika.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya, _Vagabond_?" tanya Masamune.

"Ada hal yang harus dia cari tahu langsung kepada Ieyasu," jawab Keiji. "Mengenai serangan ke Shikoku."

"Serangan ke Shikoku?"

"Kita akan mengetahui cerita lengkapnya setelah keduanya dipertemukan."

Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di bangunan utama komplek istana. Motochika melangkah dengan berani tanpa mempedulikan berapa banyak prajurit penjaga yang mencoba menghalanginya bertemu dengan Ieyasu. Saat ini, Ieyasu sedang berdiskusi dengan para petinggi angkatan perangnya. Dibantu oleh Kojuuro, mereka sedang menyiapkan siasat perang untuk nanti mereka gunakan di Sekigahara.

"Minggir! Atau akan kutebas dengan jangkarku!" ucapnya tegas sambil terus melangkah ke ruang pertemuan.

BRAK!

Dengan sekali tendangan, pintu ruang pertemuan langsung terbuka. Sontak semua orang yang berada di dalamnya terkejut melihat Motochika berdiri di depan pintu, termasuk Ieyasu.

"Motochika! Apa kabarmu, Sobat? Aku tidak tahu kau akan datang kemari!" sapa Ieyasu.

Iblis Penguasa Lautan Barat itu menurunkan jangkar dan ditancap ke tanah hingga terasa bergetar. Mata birunya menatap tajam mata cokelat Ieyasu. Para prajurit penjaga berusaha meminta maaf kepada tuan mereka karena tidak berhasil mencegahnya datang kemari. Dari posisinya duduk, Ieyasu juga bisa melihat Keiji dan Masamune yang berdiri di belakang Motochika. Dia menyadari ada pembicaraan serius yang harus dibahas dan ini tidak berhubungan dengan siasat perang mereka.

"Diskusi siang ini kita akhiri dulu sampai di sini. Kita akan berdiskusi lagi besok pagi setelah sarapan. Kalian boleh meninggalkan tempat," perintah Ieyasu kepada para petinggi angkatan perangnya. Satu per satu dari mereka mulai meninggalkan ruang pertemuan. Ieyasu juga memberi perintah kepada para prajuritnya untuk tetap berjaga di luar pintu. Dia akan berbicara pribadi dengan kedua tamunya ini.

Ieyasu mempersilakan Motochika dan Keiji duduk di ruang pertemuan. Sementara Masamune berdiri di belakang kursi Ieyasu. "Selamat datang di Sunpu, Sahabat-sahabatku," ucap Ieyasu menyapa mereka. "Senang sekali rasanya bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi. Aku harap kalian dalam keadaan sehat dan tidak kekurangan suatu apa pun hingga bisa tiba di sini."

"Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Ieyasu," balas Keiji. "Kedatanganku kemari sebenarnya ingin meminta penjelasan darimu. Tapi yang lebih punya kepentingan adalah Saikai no Oni."

"Benarkah? Motochika, ada perlu apa kau datang kemari?"

Sekali lagi mata biru Motochika menatap tajam kepada Ieyasu. Meski dia ingin sekali marah, tetapi hatinya menyuruhnya untuk tetap tenang. "Ieyasu," ucapnya kemudian. "Jawab pertanyaanku! Apakah kau yang menjadi otak—bukan, apakah kau yang memerintahkan prajuritmu untuk menyerang Shikoku dan membunuh anak buahku?"

Mata cokelat Ieyasu terbelalak dan dia berkata, "Apa maksudmu, Motochika?"

"Jangan bohong!" balas pria berambut perak itu sambil memukul meja. "Kau tidak tahu, Ieyasu. Prajuritmu menyerang wilayahku dan membunuh hampir semua anak buahku. Mereka bahkan membakar desa tempat tinggal anak buahku!"

"Mengapa kau bisa tahu itu adalah perbuatan prajuritku?"

"Lihat ini!" Motochika lalu melempar robekan bendera berwarna kuning bergambar lambang khas klan Tokugawa. Lembaran kain yang sudah usang itu diambil oleh Masamune dan diberikan kepada Ieyasu. Selagi dia memperhatikannya, Motochika meneruskan kata-katanya, "Bendera ini berkibar di pelabuhanku. Jelaskan padaku, Ieyasu! Mengapa kau melakukan ini? Mengapa kau mengkhianati persahabatan kita?!"

"Tunggu dulu, Motochika! Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Aku malah tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di Shikoku."

"Kau masih mencoba mencari alasan, hah?!"

"Setidaknya, izinkan aku mencari tahu juga! Baiklah, kau punya benderaku sebagai bukti. Tapi untuk kau tahu, aku tidak pernah memerintahkan anak buahku pergi ke sana untuk menyerangmu."

"Apa buktinya kalau kau tidak memberi perintah kepada mereka, Ieyasu? Bagaimana kau akan membela dirimu sendiri kali ini?"

Ieyasu menarik nafas beberapa kali sebelum kemudian dia berkata, "Aku memang belum punya bukti untuk menyatakan bahwa aku tidak melakukan apa pun. Tapi aku pun berhak mencari tahu mengapa benderaku bisa sampai di wilayahmu, Motochika. Perkara ini akan kubicarakan dengan anak buahku dulu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan selagi kau menunggu jawaban dariku, Motochika?"

"Aku tidak suka menunggu lama! Perang Sekigahara akan menjadi hukuman untukmu telah mengacau di wilayah Iblis Penguasa Lautan Barat sepertiku. Aku tergabung dengan pasukan Ishida. Jadi kita akan bertemu di medan perang nanti untuk menyelesaikan semuanya!"

Seperti dihantam palu besar di kepala, Ieyasu terkejut bukan main mengetahui sahabat baiknya ini tergabung dengan pasukan musuhnya, Ishida Mitsunari. Besar keinginannya untuk mengajak Motochika tergabung dengannya di pasukan timur. Tapi insiden di luar kuasanya inilah yang membuat hubungan mereka sedikit kacau. Hilang sudah harapan Ieyasu bisa berperang 1 barisan dengannya. Segala impian yang mereka ukir bersama kini terkaburkan oleh perasaan benci dari Motochika.

"Kau…tergabung dengan pasukan barat…" gumam Ieyasu menyesalinya.

"Benar! Aku tergabung dengan pasukan barat untuk menuntaskan dendamku padamu, Ieyasu! Jadi sebaiknya kau bersiap-siaplah! Jumlah pasukan barat jauh lebih banyak dari pasukan timur. Aku beritahu kau dari sekarang supaya kau sudah mempersiapkan dirimu," tegas Motochika masih melempar pandangan benci kepadanya.

"Baiklah, Motochika. Aku tidak akan mengusik hakmu bergabung dengan kubu mana pun dalam peperangan ini nanti. Tapi sebagai teman, aku mohon izinmu untuk mencari tahu siapa dalang di balik kasus penyerangan Shikoku."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Ieyasu?"

Ieyasu lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan berkata, "Aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawa dan harga diriku sebagai pemimpin pasukan timur untuk membuktikan apakah aku bersalah atau tidak! Jika benar aku yang memerintahkan pasukanku untuk menyerang Shikoku, silakan penggal kepalaku dan bawalah ke hadapan Mitsunari. Tapi jika aku tidak terbukti memberikan perintah, aku ingin kau meninggalkan pasukan barat. Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu bergabung dengan pasukanku. Tapi aku ingin kau kembali pulang ke Shikoku untuk membangun kembali wilayahmu yang hancur karena penyerangan itu."

Selagi kedua belah pihak yang sedang bersitegang ini terdiam, Keiji mencoba memberikan saran kepada Motochika, "Masih banyak waktu sampai ke Perang Sekigahara, Saikai no Oni. Ieyasu tidak akan mangkir dari janjinya. Sementara dia mencari tahu asal usul perkara ini, kita tidak akan meninggalkan Sunpu. Kita akan tinggal di sini sampai semuanya selesai, bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak mau! Aku akan kembali ke Osaka. Aku akan melaporkan hal ini kepada Ishida!" ucap pria bermata satu itu kemudian beranjak dari kursinya.

" _Wait_ , Saikai no Oni!" potong Masamune tiba-tiba.

Motochika menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kepada mendengar laki-laki berambut cokelat itu berkata, "Osaka itu jauh. Kau hanya akan membuang tenagamu jika harus pulang ke sana. Lagipula, Ishida juga tidak akan mau mendengar ceritamu barusan."

"Hmph! Akan kupaksa dia mendengarkanku jika perlu! Yang punya urusan dengan Ieyasu bukan hanya dia, tapi aku pun demikian!"

"Apa kau tidak mau tahu kebenarannya?" Masamune lalu beralih kepada Ieyasu, "Hey, Mikawa no Taisho. Apa kau mengizinkan mereka untuk tinggal di Sunpu sampai kau selesai menyelidiki kasusnya?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Ieyasu bersemangat. "Kalian boleh menginap di istanaku selama apa pun kalian mau. Tenang, aku tidak akan memprovokasi kalian untuk bergabung ke pasukanku. Kalian datang kemari sebagai tamuku, sudah selayaknya aku sebagai tuan rumah melayani kalian dengan baik."

"Terima kasih banyak, Ieyasu!" jawab dia berkata kepada Motochika, "Aku sudah bilang padamu, Ieyasu akan berbaik hati untuk mengizinkan kita menginap di sini. Kau pun tentunya ingin tahu kebenarannya kan? Kita tidak bisa begitu saja percaya dengan suatu hal yang belum ada buktinya."

Motochika dilanda keraguan. Kedatangannya kemari memang mencari kebenaran, bukan mencari keributan. Namun entah kenapa dia tidak ingin dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang berpihak kepada Ieyasu. Tidak akan ada yang mengerti perasaannya sekarang, bahkan Mitsunari pun tidak akan mau mendengarkan penjelasannya jika nanti dia pulang ke Osaka. Pria bermata satu itu menatap Ieyasu, lalu berpindah ke Keiji, dan terakhir ke Masamune. Cukup lama mata birunya menatap daimyo Oshuu itu dalam diam.

"Keh! Ya sudahlah, aku tidak akan kembali ke Osaka. Tapi, Ieyasu, aku tidak ingin menunggu lama-lama! Selidiki kasus ini segera dan beritahu hasilnya kepadaku secepatnya!" tegas Motochika sambil kemudian keluar dari ruang pertemuan.

"Aku akan menyusulnya setelah ini. Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Ieyasu," kata Keiji. "Setelah urusanmu dengan Saikai no Oni selesai, aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Baiklah. Tolong temani Motochika sementara aku menyelidiki kasus ini, Keiji," balas Ieyasu kemudian mengizinkan Keiji meninggalkan ruang pertemuan menyusul Motochika.

Setelah kedua tamunya keluar, Ieyasu kembali duduk di kursinya dan menghela nafas mengatup kedua tangannya untuk menopang dagunya. "Apa yang terjadi?" gumamnya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Dokuganryu, apa kau mengetahui sesuatu mengenai serangan ke Shikoku itu?"

" _I don't understand_. Jika memang Shikoku di serang dan melibatkan anak buahmu, seharusnya berita itu sampai ke sini kan?" kata Masamune lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Itu dia, aku sungguh tidak mengetahui apa pun soal ini. Tapi karena Motochika membawa benderaku sebagai bukti, aku tidak boleh tinggal diam."

"Kalau aku boleh memberimu saran, kau harus memeriksa satu per satu prajuritmu, Ieyasu. Karena bendera itu adalah lambang klanmu, orang lain tidak mungkin bisa didapatkan dengan mereka menyusup ke barisanmu."

Ieyasu menimbang-nimbang di dalam pikirannya. Apa yang membuatnya lengah? Jelas hal ini terjadi ketika dia sedang sibuk membentuk barisan. Apa mungkin karena dia selalu melihat ke depan, dia jadi tidak waspada dengan yang terjadi di sekelilingnya?

"Jadi aku harus menyelidiki anak buahku sendiri…" katanya kemudian.

" _Want it or not_ , para prajuritmu adalah orang-orang terdekatmu. Bukannya aku menyuruhmu mencurigai anak buahmu. Tapi ini demi mencegah terjadinya pergerakan lain di belakang punggungmu. Kau pun tentunya tidak ingin adanya pengkhianatan sekecil apa pun kan?"

"Pengkhianatan…kah? Aku telah dikhianati oleh anak buahku sendiri?"

"Aku akan membantumu menyelidikinya. Terus terang kukatakan, kau tidak berada di pihak yang salah. Pokoknya, kita selidiki bersama-sama. Akan kubantu kau mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan dari sahabatmu itu, Ieyasu."

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Terima kasih, Dokuganryu…"

-to be continue-

* * *

Chapter 2 coming up next!


	2. Chapter 2

_Masamune's POV_

* * *

4 daimyo besar dipertemukan untuk menikmati hidangan yang disiapkan juru masak istana. Makan malam berlangsung hening. Tidak ada percakapan apa pun di antara kami. Maeda Keiji pun kesulitan mencari topik pembicaraan karena suasana hening ini malah membuatnya canggung untuk berbicara. Sampai akhir makan malam pun, kami tetap diam dan memutuskan kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Namun tidak dengan aku, Date Masamune…

Karena aku sudah berjanji untuk membantu Tokugawa Ieyasu menyelidiki kasus penyerangan anak buahnya ke Shikoku, aku memilih untuk tidak kembali ke kamar dulu malam ini. Aku sudah mendapat izin dari Ieyasu untuk berkeliling komplek istana bersama Katakura Kojuuro. Supaya tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan, aku tidak mengenakan pakaian perangku. Aku sudah berganti dengan setelan yukata putih dan hakama biru. Aku tidak membawa pedang sebilah pun bersamaku. Cukup Kojuuro yang menjadi pelindungku malam ini.

"Kita akan ke mana malam ini, Masamune-sama?" tanya Kojuuro ketika kami berjalan di komplek istana.

"Aku ingin tahu di mana para prajurit ini tidur. Barangkali kita bisa menyuruh salah satu prajurit kita menyusup ke sana dan mencuri dengar pembicaraan prajurit Tokugawa sebelum tidur," jawabku.

"Apakah Anda berencana pergi ke luar istana juga?"

"Entahlah. Jika prajurit Tokugawa semuanya ada di dalam komplek istana, aku tidak perlu keluar."

Langkah kami kemudian berhenti saat Kojuuro menemui salah satu prajurit Date yang kebetulan sedang berjaga di dekat kami. Sesuai dengan arahanku barusan, dia menyuruh 2 orang itu untuk pergi ke barak prajurit Tokugawa. Setelah itu, dia kembali menghampiriku dan meneruskan perjalanan.

"Anda tidak biasanya begini, Tuanku," katanya kemudian.

"Oh, memang biasanya aku seperti apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Selama ini Anda tidak begitu peduli dengan urusan orang lain. Soal perselisihan antara Tokugawa dan Chosokabe, saya tidak menyangka Anda berniat membantu menyelesaikannya."

Aku mendengus tertawa dan berkata, " _Not really me, huh?_ Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan, Kojuuro. Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat bergabung dengan Ieyasu?"

"Selain Anda ingin mengalahkannya suatu hari nanti, apakah ada hal lainnya?"

"Hmm…apa karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya?"

"Perasaan Tokugawa, maksud Anda?"

Kami lalu berhenti di salah satu pos penjagaan. Saat kami hendak meminta izin untuk duduk di sana, 2 prajurit Tokugawa yang sedang berjaga ini melempar pandangan cemas kepada kami. Setelah mempersilakan kami duduk di pos, mereka pergi menjauh dari kami. Pembicaraan baru akan kami lanjutkan, sebelum kemudian aku melihat salah satunya berbisik kepada temannya. Perasaanku tidak enak. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan kami. Aku berkata kepada Kojuuro, " _Follow them_."

"Anda ingin saya mengikuti mereka?" tanya Kojuuro.

"Ya, coba kau dengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku akan menunggumu di sini."

"Baik, Masamune-sama."

Udara malam itu cukup dingin. Haoriku tidak cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhku. Beruntung di pos penjagaan ini terdapat 2 lampu minyak. Cahayanya bisa memberikan sedikit kehangatan selagi aku menunggu Kojuuro kembali. Aku duduk bersandar pada dinding batu, menatap ke langit yang dihiasi bintang dan bulan purnama. Keheninganku kemudian terbuyarkan ketika aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati pos penjagaan. Aku harap bukan sesuatu yang mengancam karena aku tidak membawa senjata. Dari kegelapan, aku melihat sosok seorang pria bertubuh tinggi mengenakan yukata berjalan di sekitar pos. Cahaya lampu minyak di pos kemudian menambah jelas sosoknya.

"Saikai no Oni?" panggilku kepada pria berambut perak itu.

Chosokabe Motochika menyipitkan matanya, berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya saat membalas panggilanku, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Dokuganryu?"

"Aku bosan di kamar, jadi aku berjalan-jalan."

"Jika bosan, pergilah tidur. Jangan keluyuran."

"Aku bosan dan tidak bisa tidur."

"Udara malam ini tidak bersahabat. Kembalilah ke kamar dan tidur."

Aku menggeleng dan menjawab, "Kau sendiri sedang apa? Menyuruhku pergi ke kamar, kau sendiri malah keluyuran."

"Aku dari kota membeli arak," jawab Motochika sambil mengangkat botol arak dari keramik berwarna cokelat.

"Sunpu tidak punya arak yang sesuai dengan seleramu, hah?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Motochika hanya membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Dia berdiri bersandar di pintu masuk pos. Dia masih enggan berbicara denganku. Sorot matanya masih sama dengan yang kulihat saat dia pertama datang ke Sunpu. Segudang pertanyaan mendadak muncul di kepalaku. Jika aku tanyakan semua padanya, bisa-bisa membuatnya marah dan semakin tidak mau bicara denganku.

"Di mana temanmu si Pengembara itu?" tanyaku kemudian, berusaha mengusir suasana canggung di antara kami.

"Kami tadi pergi bersama ke kota," jawab Motochika, masih tidak juga melihatku. "Aku pulang duluan karena aku tidak ingin bergabung dengannya minum arak di bar. Aku sedang tidak ingin berada di keramaian."

"Seharusnya kau ikut saja dengannya. Setidaknya, kau bisa mengurangi beban pikiranmu sejenak. Daripada membiarkanmu tenggelam dalam keadaanmu yang sekarang."

Sekali lagi kami diliputi keheningan. Motochika masih melihat ke luar, tidak sedikit pun menolehkan kepalanya padaku. Namun aku tidak menyerah. Aku ingin membantunya keluar dari masalahnya. Sosoknya yang sekarang kulihat bukanlah Chosokabe Motochika yang kukenal. Dia sedang kehilangan jati dirinya.

"Hey," tegurku, dan akhirnya dia menoleh. "Maukah kau duduk di sini denganku? Atau, kau ingin aku berdiri di dekatmu?"

Motochika terlihat menimbang dalam pikirannya. Lalu dia memilih untuk ikut duduk denganku di pos. Dia duduk di sebelah kananku. Botol araknya diletakkan di sampingnya. Melihat dia duduk di sini bersamaku, aku seperti mendapat harapan. Namun demikian, aku masih merasa tidak bisa menjangkau hatinya, tidak peduli sedekat apa kami saat ini. Kutepis perasaan raguku untuk berbicara lebih banyak padanya. Belum sempat aku berkata, dia mendahuluiku, "Mengapa kau sendirian di sini?"

"Ada Kojuuro sebenarnya," jawabku.

"Di mana dia? Aku tidak melihatnya di dekatmu."

"Dia sedang menyelidiki prajurit Tokugawa, berkenaan dengan kasus yang sedang kau perselisihkan dengan Ieyasu."

"Oh, kau sedang membantunya menyelidiki kasus ini, Dokuganryu?"

Aku mengangguk dan menjawab, " _Yes,_ walau ini bukan urusanku, tapi aku merasa perlu untuk membantunya."

"Mengapa kau membantunya? Setelah dia menyerang Shikoku, apa kau masih percaya bahwa dia bisa diandalkan menjadi pimpinan pasukanmu?"

"Uwah, mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu, hah?"

Pria bermata satu itu lalu mendengus marah dan berkata, "Dia telah membunuh anak buahku. Dia telah mencuri suatu hal yang berharga dariku. Aku tidak percaya dia bisa berbuat seperti itu! Padahal kami ini berteman sangat baik!"

Kedua tangannya terkepal di kedua lututnya. Bibirnya mengatup kuat menahan marah. Dia melanjutkan, "Katakan padaku, Dokuganryu. Mengapa kau mempercayainya? Mengapa kau membantunya menyelesaikan masalah ini?"

"Kau sungguh ingin mendengar penjelasanku, Saikai no Oni?"

"Ya, jelaskan padaku!"

Aku menghela nafas, mencoba menyabarkan diriku sebelum kemudian aku mulai menjelaskan, "Aku mempercayainya karena memang aku ingin mempercayainya. Aku membantunya karena saat ini dia adalah pimpinanku. Sebagai bagian dari barisannya, aku merasa bertanggung jawab atas apa pun yang terjadi padanya. Aku harus membelanya meski kami masih berseberangan soal prinsip. Tapi dia mempunyai harapan dan impian yang sama denganku."

Dari sudut mataku, aku seperti melihat Motochika sedang menoleh kepadaku. Aku tidak bisa menebak ke arah mata dia memandang dari balik penutup matanya. Tapi aku yakin dia sedang melihatku. Aku meneruskan, "Kami ingin melihat negeri ini mempunyai masa depan yang cerah, terlindungi dalam perdamaian yang abadi. Aku seperti melihat secercah cahaya dari sorot matanya. Maka itu aku meletakkan keyakinanku padanya."

"Tidak peduli jika dia sudah berbuat jahat pada sahabatnya sendiri? Seperti yang dia lakukan kepada Ishida dan aku?"

Kini aku berani menatapnya. Mata kelabuku bertemu dengan mata birunya yang berkilat marah. Jika aku sudah kehilangan kesabaran, aku bisa saja memukul kepalanya dengan botol araknya. Aku sudah terlanjur berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak membangunkan 'iblis' di dalam dirinya. Aku tahu, dia pun sedang mati-matian melawan dirinya sendiri.

Melawan 'iblis' yang sedang berusaha bangun dari tidurnya…

"Aku bisa mengatakan padamu kalau Ieyasu tidak mengkhianatimu, Saikai no Oni," kataku dengan tegas. "Soal dia mengkhianati Ishida, aku tidak ikut campur. Itu urusannya dengan Si Raja Kegelapan itu. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau mudah sekali tersulut emosi melihat kejadian ini. Padahal kau sendiri belum tentu tahu kebenarannya kan?"

"Jangan mengomentari sikapku, Dokuganryu!" bentaknya sambil mencengkeram kerah yukataku. "Siapa yang tidak akan marah mengetahui suatu hal yang berharga miliknya dicuri? Siapa yang tidak akan emosi jika persahabatannya dikhianati? Apa kau pernah merasakan hal yang sama denganku, hah? Pernahkah kau sekali saja merasakan yang namanya pengkhianatan? Oleh pengawal pribadimu, oleh prajuritmu, oleh sahabat-sahabatmu, oleh orang terkasihmu?"

"Apa pun pengalaman orang tentang pengkhianatan tidak selalu sama kejadiannya, kau Iblis!" balasku membentaknya. Bibirku pun ikut gemetar menahan marah. Aku sudah akan melontarkan kata-kata kotor kepadanya. Sekali lagi aku teringat pada janjiku. Yang kulakukan kemudian adalah memegang kepalan tangannya yang sedang mencengkeram kerah yukataku. Aku berkata, "Tenangkan dirimu, Motochika. Kau tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan kepala dan hati yang panas seperti ini."

Tidak berhenti di situ, aku memberanikan diri menyentuh wajahnya. Kilat marah di mata birunya terlihat memudar meski dia masih geram. "Aku mengenalmu sebagai orang yang punya pikiran terbuka, Saikai no Oni. Pikiran dan hatimu itu seluas lautan yang sering kau jelajahi. Cara pandangmu pun seharusnya bisa lebih luas lagi. Jangan sampai kemarahan dan kebencian mempersempit hati dan pikiranmu, sebagaimana yang dialami oleh Ishida."

Dada bidang Bajak Laut ini bergerak naik dan turun tidak beraturan, nafasnya terdengar berat karena amarahnya. "Tsk!" dia lalu membuang pandangannya ke arah lain dan melepas cengkeraman tangannya dari kerah yukataku. Dia lalu berdiri dan mengambil botol araknya. Penutupnya yang terbuka dari gabus dibuka dengan giginya. Dia lalu menegaknya beberapa kali. Setelah merasakan kesegaran arak itu, dia berjalan ke pintu pos dan berkata kepadaku, "Aku harap tidak ada pembicaraan apa pun lagi di antara kita untuk malam ini. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku sekarang."

"Aku masih akan menunggu Kojuuro kembali ke sini," balasku kemudian berjalan mendekatinya. Aku tidak berdiri tepat di sampingnya, sedikit lebih maju untuk membelakanginya. Dia bukan satu-satunya yang gelisah, aku pun demikian gelisahnya. " _Take a rest_ , iblis macam kau pun butuh istirahat cukup."

Aku tidak tahu apakah pria itu menanggapinya. Namun yang membuatku terkejut tiba-tiba dia memelukku dari belakang dengan satu tangannya. Dia mendengus hidungnya di rambutku. Kurasakan tangannya gemetar saat mendekapku. Lenganku sedikit dicengkeram olehnya. "Mo—Motochika?"

"Saat ini, aku tidak bisa bersamamu dulu, Dokuganryu," ucapnya lirih. "Maaf jika aku sudah membuatmu cemas. Tapi biarkan aku seperti ini sampai nanti kutemukan jawaban dari semua pertanyaanku."

Entah mengapa dada ini terasa sesak ketika dia berbicara seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya meminta maaf. Bukan salahnya dia berubah, melainkan keadaanlah yang menuntutnya seperti ini. Dan juga, keadaanlah yang membuat kami harus berjarak seperti ini. Aku jadi tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun ketika dia meneruskan, "Beri aku waktu sampai urusanku selesai. Setelahnya, kita akan bicara lagi, Masamune."

Aku baru akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Motochika keburu melepas dekapannya dariku. Ketika dia berjalan membelakangiku, aku pun tidak mampu mengeluarkan suaraku yang tertahan di tenggorokanku yang kering. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari punggungnya.

Yang kulihat bukanlah punggung yang dingin…

Melainkan punggung yang berat, penuh dengan kesedihan…

-to be continue-

* * *

Chapter 3 coming up next!


	3. Chapter 3

_Masamune's POV_

* * *

"Masamune-sama, apa Anda sudah siap?"

Aku agak terburu-buru pagi itu karena bangun kesiangan. Semalam, aku dan Kojuuro menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam menginterogasi 2 orang prajurit Tokugawa yang menjadi kunci penyerangan anak buah Chosokabe Motochika di Shikoku. Aku memerintahkan prajuritku menyekap mereka di sebuah ruangan sampai pagi. Tidak lupa memberi makan sekadarnya dan selimut untuk dipakai tidur. Biarlah jam tidurku berkurang banyak, yang penting aku sudah melakukan apa yang kubisa untuk membantu dua pihak yang sedang bertikai saat ini.

Selesai berpakaian, aku bergegas mengikuti Kojuuro ke tempat penyekapan 2 prajurit Tokugawa. Mereka terlihat takut saat bertemu denganku. Prajuritku menjaga mereka dengan baik sehingga tidak kurang suatu apa pun. Bukan hakku memberikan hukuman kepada mereka. Ini akan menjadi urusan Ieyasu berikutnya.

"Kalian harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Ieyasu apa yang sudah kalian lakukan. Jika kalian berbohong, maka celakalah hidup kalian!" tegasku kepada mereka sebelum kemudian bersama-sama pergi ke ruang pertemuan di bangunan utama istana.

Pagi itu, Ieyasu mengadakan pertemuan pribadi dengan Chosokabe Motochika dan Maeda Keiji. Untung mereka belum mulai berdebat saat aku masuk, " _Right on time!_ "

"Selamat pagi, Dokuganryu. Silakan duduk," kata Ieyasu.

Aku masuk ke ruangan dan duduk bergabung dengan yang lain. Nampaknya mereka memang belum memulai pembicaraan apa pun. Jadi sebelum Ieyasu membuka pembicaraan, aku mendahuluinya, "Ieyasu, sesuai dengan janjiku, aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan kasus ini. Kabar baik untukmu, aku sudah tahu siapa orang yang menjadi otak pelaku penyerangan Shikoku."

Bajak Laut dari Barat sontak berdiri dan berkata, "Apa katamu, Dokuganryu? Kau bilang bahwa kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

Aku menyeringai kepadanya dan berkata, "Aku tidak akan berbicara banyak soal ini. Karena aku akan langsung memanggil mereka kemari. Kojuuro, bawa mereka masuk!"

Pengawal pribadiku itu langsung membawa masuk 2 orang prajurit Tokugawa dan dipaksa berlutut di depan Ieyasu. Mereka gemetar ketakutan, mereka beberapa kali meminta maaf dan memohon ampunan dari tuan mereka. Ieyasu yang merasa iba, langsung menghampiri mereka dan berkata, "Ceritakan padaku yang sesungguhnya."

Kejadiannya berlangsung beberapa hari sebelum penyerangan di Shikoku. 2 prajurit Tokugawa ini bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak mereka kenal sebelumnya. Orang itu memberi mereka sejumlah uang yang cukup banyak jika mereka mau menyerahkan 1 lembar bendera Tokugawa kepadanya. Karena tergiur, mereka pun menjual bendera itu, "Tapi kami tidak tahu kalau ternyata bendera itu akan dipakai untuk menyerang Shikoku, Ieyasu-sama! Kami sungguh tidak mengira nama besar Anda akan dicatut untuk tujuan itu!"

Belum sempat Ieyasu menanggapinya, Motochika keburu memotong, "Apa orang itu menyebutkan kepada siapa bendera itu akan diberikan?"

Kedua prajurit itu saling melempar pandangan cemas, lalu salah satunya menjawab, "Dia akan memberikannya kepada Mouri dari Aki."

Mendengar ini, pria berambut perak itu mendadak geram dan memukul meja hingga menimbulkan keretakan. "Mouri, katamu?!" dikuasai amarahnya, dia lalu berhamburan keluar dari ruang pertemuan sambil membawa jangkarnya. Ieyasu dan Keiji berusaha mengejarnya dan mencengahnya pergi. Aku pun ikut berlari di belakang mereka. Terjadi keributan di antara mereka bertiga. Ieyasu dan Keiji mencoba menenangkan Iblis Pengasa Lautan itu dengan menyuruhnya tetap tinggal. Tetapi Motochika tidak mau, "Aku akan selesaikan urusanku dengan Mouri sekarang juga! Sialan! Otak pelaku penyerangan itu ternyata berdiri dalam barisan yang sama denganku!"

"Tunggu dulu, Motochika! Diam sebentar dan tenangkan dirimu!" kata Ieyasu yang memegang kedua bahunya.

"Meski sekarang sudah jelas Mouri adalah otaknya, kau tidak boleh bertindak gegabah!" sambung Keiji yang menahan badannya dari belakang.

Tenaga pria berambut perak itu jauh lebih besar dari keduanya. Dia berhasil lepas dan meneruskan langkahnya keluar dari pelataran istana. Aku secepat mungkin mengejarnya, "Saikai no Oni!" kemudian aku melompat melewatinya dan mendarat tepat di hadapannya. Aku langsung siaga dengan pedangku ketika dia berniat menghantam jangkarnya kepadaku.

"Minggir! Jangan menghalangi jalanku!" katanya geram.

" _No_! Tetap pada tempatmu dan selesaikan urusanmu dengan Ieyasu baik-baik!" balasku tidak kalah tegas darinya.

"Aku sungguh akan menebasmu jika kau masih berusaha mencegahku, Dokuganryu! Minggir!"

"Silakan tebas aku jika kau berani! Paling tidak kau harus mau dengar juga penjelasan dari Ieyasu mengenai ini!"

"Jangan ikut campur kau!" Motochika mengayunkan jangkar besarnya kepadaku dan langsung kutangkis dengan pedangku. Saking kuatnya, aku terpental dan jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Aku mendengar Kojuuro berseru marah dan siap melawannya dengan pedangnya. Namun aku menyuruhnya tetap pada tempatnya dan tidak melakukan apa pun karena aku masih bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Ieyasu dan Keiji kemudian menghampiri kami. Mereka berusaha sebisa mungkin melerai kami.

"Motochika, kau itu sedang berurusan denganku. Bukan dengan Dokuganryu! Turunkan jangkarmu dan kita bicarakan semuanya baik-baik!" tegas Ieyasu sekali lagi.

Demikian pula dengan Keiji membantu menegaskan, "Benar, Saikai no Oni. Kau datang kemari untuk mencari kebenaran kan? Sekarang kau sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu. Kau harus menyikapinya dengan tenang. Kita masih perlu tahu apa tujuan Mouri melakukan ini padamu!"

Kojuuro kemudian membantuku bangkit. Aku bisa melihat sorot mata Motochika terlihat marah, walau sebenarnya dia sedang bingung. Bajak Laut itu mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal karena menahan marah. Selagi dia terdiam, Ieyasu menghampirinya dan berkata, "Motochika, ini salahku. Karena prajuritku yang sudah menjual benderaku kepada Mouri, maka aku akan bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan mereka."

"Diamlah, Ieyasu!" bentak Motochika kesal.

"Aku mungkin terlalu sibuk melihat ke depan, tanpa memperhatikan apa yang ada di sekitarku. Semua ini terjadi karena aku lengah. Tebaslah aku, Motochika! Kau punya hak untuk menghukumku karena kesalahanku!"

"Uuuuurgh...huaaaaaaa!"

Tiba-tiba Motochika berteriak dan membanting jangkarnya ke tanah. Dia jatuh berlutut dan meninju tanah berkali-kali melampiaskan kemarahannya, "Masalahnya bukan pada Mouri! Bukan padamu juga, Ieyasu! Tapi karena kebodohankulah semua ini terjadi! Aku benci pada diriku sendiri! Selamanya aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri!" Sekali lagi dia berteriak, kali ini bersamaan dengan isak tangisnya. Air matanya berlinang membasahi wajahnya. Dia menangis bukan karena sedih, tapi karena dia tidak bisa meluapkan kemarahannya. Penyesalannya datang sangat terlambat.

"Maafkan aku, teman-temanku! Maafkan pimpinanmu yang bodoh ini!" ucapan itu ditujukan kepada anak buahnya yang sudah mati akibat serangan itu. Kemarahan dan kebencian telah menyempitkan cara pikirnya. Ieyasu tidak sepenuhnya bersalah dalam kasus ini. Yang pasti dia sudah lengah sampai membiarkan hal ini terjadi.

"Maafkan aku, Ieyasu! Kau boleh berbuat sesukamu atas sikap bodohku! Aku siap melakukan apa pun demi menebus dosa-dosaku!" ucapnya kemudian, masih dalam posisi berlutut.

"Jangan bicara begitu, Motochika! Ayo bangun, aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini," Ieyasu lalu memegang pundak Motochika dan menyuruhnya berdiri. Pria itu masih tertunduk, tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kepada Ieyasu. "Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Anak buahmu tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini."

"Tapi aku...aku...uuurgh..."

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu lalu memeluknya erat, "Sudahlah, masalah ini sudah selesai. Aku pribadi tidak ingin membahasnya lebih lanjut. Kau juga, jangan menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi, Motochika. Jangan biarkan kemarahanmu ini membuat kematian anak buahmu menjadi sia-sia."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku sudah berjanji kepada Ishida untuk tidak mengkhianatinya. Tetapi ternyata orang-orang di dalam barisannya yang telah berkhianat kepadaku!"

"Aku tahu. Maka itu, kau harus tenangkan dirimu dulu sebelum kembali ke Osaka. Aku akan membantumu menentukan sikap apa yang harus kau ambil saat berhadapan dengan Mitsunari nanti."

"Apakah kau mau memaafkanku, Ieyasu? Atas kebodohanku yang telah membuatku menjadi marah dan benci padamu?"

Ieyasu melepas dekapannya dari pria itu dan berkata, "Aku adalah sahabatmu. Aku tahu kau tidak akan membenciku. Ikatan kita demikian kuatnya, jadi tidak akan mungkin hancur hanya karena masalah seperti ini."

 _Ikatan_ , ya?

Ketegangan di antara Ieyasu dan Motochika pun berangsur mereda. Motochika sudah kembali menjadi dirinya seperti sediakala. Keiji menepuk bahunya dan menyemangatinya. Ketiganya diliputi tawa haru dan kebahagiaan. Walau sebenarnya ingin ikut bergabung dengan mereka, entah kenapa aku hanya bisa melihat dari jauh. Aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada dan tersenyum. Aku ikut senang, akhirnya ketegangan di antara mereka berangsur mereda. Aku harap setelah ini tidak ada masalah apa pun lagi.

Iblis Penguasa Lautan itu kembali mendapatkan jati dirinya lagi…

-000-

Setiap ada pertemuan, pasti ada perpisahan…

Motochika memutuskan untuk kembali ke Osaka keesokan harinya. Sementara Keiji akan menetap di Sunpu sampai Perang Sekigahara dimulai...

Aku sengaja tidak berada di pelataran istana ketika Ieyasu hendak melepas kepergian Motochika. Aku memilih berada di pos penjagaanku dan menunggu Bajak Laut itu keluar dari istana. Kebersamaanku dengannya masih terasa kurang. Bahkan sudah lewat semalam pun, entah kenapa aku tidak ingin waktu cepat berlalu. Perang akan dimulai sebentar lagi, kami tidak akan mempunyai kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini. Aku hanya berharap Motochika masih hidup setelah dia lepas dari pasukan barat.

"Hey, Dokuganryu! Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Ternyata kau ada di sini," aku mendengar Motochika memanggilku. Dia terlihat menunggang kuda menuju posku. Dia lalu melompat turun dari kudanya. Aku keluar dari pos dan menyapanya, "Sudah siap pulang?"

"Aku harus ke Osaka sekarang untuk menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Ishida," jawabnya tegas.

"Bicarakan semuanya baik-baik. Sebisa mungkin, jangan sampai melakukan apa pun yang memancing amarahnya."

"Memberitahu kalau aku keluar dari barisannya pun sudah membuatnya marah. Dia tidak suka dikhianati. Keh! Dia belum tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Jika dia tahu bahwa ada orang-orang yang bergerak di belakang punggungnya, dia akan sangat murka. Bahkan barisan barat bisa jadi dibubarkannya."

"Itu artinya, dia akan berperang sendirian melawan Ieyasu."

Sejenak kami terdiam sambil memandang ke langit biru di atas kami. Kemudian Motochika memecah keheningan dengan merangkul bahuku dan berkata, "Apakah kita masih akan melihat langit yang sama setelah perang, Dokuganryu?"

" _What_? Mengapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya begitu?" balasku tanpa menoleh padanya. "Selama kita masih berpijak di bumi yang sama, kita akan melihat langit yang sama."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya…"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Saikai no Oni?"

Motochika menghela nafas sebelum kemudian dia berkata, "Semoga peperangan ini cepat berakhir, dan akan menjadi yang terakhir. Ketika dunia ini kembali tenang, tidak ada lagi api bergolak atau badai menerpa, aku ingin kau berdiri di sampingku dan bersama-sama menatap langit biru seperti ini sekali lagi."

Kali ini aku menoleh kepadanya. Pandangannya masih terarah jauh ke langit tak berujung. Dia merangkul bahuku dengan erat, seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Kepalaku bersandar di bahunya, sekilas mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdegup teratur. Dia lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku sudah bilang kepada Ieyasu kalau nanti aku akan tetap ikut berperang. Tapi aku tidak akan memihak kepada siapa pun termasuk dia. Tujuanku turun ke medan perang adalah untuk mengalahkan Mouri."

"Oh ya, kau benar. Kita perlu tenaga cukup besar untuk mengalahkan dia dan benteng berjalannya. Jika kau berhasil menyingkirkannya, ini akan semakin mempermudah pasukan timur mengalahkan Ishida," kataku menanggapinya.

"Aku berjanji pada Ieyasu tidak akan mengganggu inti perangnya. Jadi sebisa mungkin, aku akan menyeret Si Brengsek itu keluar dari medan perang."

Sekali lagi kami diliputi keheningan. Terus terang masih banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan kepadanya. Sebelum nanti tangan ini melambai dan mengucap salam perpisahan padanya, aku ingin menyerukan suara hatiku yang tertahan padanya. Setelah kami melewati masa sulit itu, kini kami sudah kembali merujuk. Harus kami akui, bahwa saat kami berjarak adalah saat yang paling sulit. Aku tidak bisa menjangkau hatinya yang terluka, dan dia juga tertahan oleh dinding keraguan dalam hatinya. Aku memberanikan diri mengatakan padanya, " _No more distance, please_..."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Masamune. Tidak akan ada lagi jarak di antara kita. Walau kita terpisah daratan dan lautan yang sangat luas, aku janji akan selalu dekat untukmu, Sayang," balasnya sambil mencium keningku sebelum kemudian dia melepas rangkulannya dari bahuku. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Masamune. Berusahalah sebisa mungkin untuk menjauh dari masalah. Baik sebelum maupun sesudah perang," lalu dia berjalan naik ke kudanya dan bersiap pergi.

Aku menengadah menatapnya, aku menghalangi mataku dari sinar matahari pagi yang menyilaukan. Aku ingin melihat wajah sumringahnya terakhir kali sebelum dia pergi. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari melihatnya tersenyum lebar, seperti yang sering kulihat ketika dia sedang menjelajah lautan. Jangkar besarnya dipanggul di bahunya, gemerincing rantainya terdengar jelas ketika dia mulai menjalankan kudanya. Aku berjalan mengimbangi langkahnya.

"Dokuganryu, selesai perang nanti, aku akan mengajakmu mengelilingi laut Jepang dengan kapalku. Aku akan menyiapkan pesta yang meriah di atas lautan. Bagaimana? Kau setuju denganku?" tanya Motochika sambil menyeringai.

" _Sure_! Tetaplah hidup demi memenuhi janji kita, Saikai no Oni!" jawabku penuh semangat.

Bajak Laut itu menghentakkan kakinya dan mempercepat langkah kudanya ketika sudah tiba di gerbang istana. Kudanya lalu berlari dan dia melambaikan tangan kepadaku dari jauh. Hatiku sedikit sesak melihat dia pergi. Namun aku tidak boleh lantas lesu karenanya. Seperti yang dikatakan Ieyasu. Sejauh apa pun kami berjarak, asalkan ikatan batin kami kuat, akan tiba saatnya kami akan dipertemukan kembali.

Melewati suasana haru biru…

Kembali tersenyum dan tertawa…

Menatap langit yang sama…

Tanpa ada jarak di antara kami...

-the end-

* * *

A/N : motochika/masamune shipper, mari merapaaaaat!

Uuurgh, udah lama gak bikin cerita pake POV orang pertama. kesannya di sini masamune jadi kayak penonton. hahaha, maap yak...

Buat yang udah baca, terima kasih banyak ya. dan silakan mampir ke kolom review untuk komentar dan sarannya. setelah ini, saya akan bikin side story dari mereka. saya udah nyiapin kejutan di ceritanya nanti. fufufu...


End file.
